Unexpected Revelation
by hirapyon
Summary: After finishing his two years residency in Toronto, Aizawa is finally coming back to Japan. But of all things he's expected to see on his first day back at Shohoku is nothing like this.


a/n: Hello guys! This is my first attempt to write Aishira fic. And I know it's far from perfect, my grammar also sucks and English is not my first language, so I deeply apologize in advance. But I still hope, you guys like this fic. Happy reading!

* * *

The sound of alarm wakes him up. Aizawa squint his eyes while trying to turn off the alarm. Usually the sound of chirping birds able to wake him up almost instantly. Being an emergency doctor makes you stay alert 24/7 naturally. But today, he feels stiff and sore all over his body. And to top it all of, he's still fighting the jet lag because just only two days ago he arrived in Japan.

Aizawa start to move to get ready to work. He would be damned if he gets late at his first day back at Shohoku. Yes, he had finished his two years residency in Toronto Medical University. And he's back to Shohoku Lifesaving Center to be exact. When he arrived in Japan two days ago, he went straight to Shohoku. He came to take care of his papers regarding the residency. He also had a little chat with Shinkai and Saijo-sensei. And yes, he went to the Lifesaving too of course.

The moment he stepped into Lifesaving, he was welcomed by Fujikawa's big hug, or tackle? He sure felt like Fujikawa choked him with his tight hug though, albeit unintentionally. Fortunately, Saejima quickly drag her cheery husband away from him, and scolded him for being overzealous when he could see clearly that Aizawa was tired. The fellows were there too, and greeted him almost nervously. He nodded at them and scanned the room. It didn't change one bit. He realised that he's missing Lifesaving more than he thought he would.

The more he looked at it, the more he realised. One person was missing. He asked about Shiraishi, and Fujikawa said Shiraishi already finished her shift and went home. It surprised him to say the least, _the heart of Lifesaving_ was actually went home, and not overworked herself? God knows how stubborn she is about it and of course he was glad that Shiraishi was finally take care of herself, but he's also still not used to not see Shiraishi here at Lifesaving most of her time.

The ding sound of the elevator brings him back to his surrounding. Aizawa arrived at Shohoku quite early but he slightly dozed off just now, maybe a little caffeine will make his system refreshed a bit. So he makes his way to the nearest vending machine. He still has 15 minutes before his shift starts today. Aizawa stares at his black coffee can, remember certain someone. Shiraishi always gave him this particular brand of coffee. He wonder if he can see her today, Aizawa surprised himself that he actually misses Shiraishi.

Aizawa dump his now empty coffee can to the bin as he walks to Lifesaving office. He can hear Shiraishi's voice talking to someone from the hallway. He expects Shiraishi soft smile greeting him, or her gentle eyes welcoming him. But never, never he expected to see something like this before.

There, at the office, hunching over Shiraishi's shoulder is a man with a smile so vibrant that Aizawa swear it could blind his eyes. Aizawa doesn't know him, _is this the new guy?_ Then his memory flies back to when he's still on his first year residency in Toronto, at that time Shiraishi had informed him about a new doctor in Shohoku Lifesaving Center. He must be Iwata Kazuya, a flight doctor transferred from Heisaura General Hospital. Shiraishi only said he's in his mid thirties and an accomplished doctor. _And apparently tall, and good looking too_, Aizawa begrudgingly admit that. _And standing way too close to Shiraishi too_, Aizawa frowns deeper.

He noticed that Iwata's eyes are glued to whatever showing on Shiraishi's laptop. And Aizawa can hear him mumbles something to Shiraishi and she looks slightly confused. He doesn't know why it irks him so much to see that man standing so close to Shiraishi. The air around them is also somehow different. Shiraishi seems so at ease close to Iwata. A certain wave of emotion crashed his heart at that thought.

Suddenly Aizawa find himself hard to swallow. Actually yes, he did know why it irks him. And it annoyed him even more that he actually acknowledged what he's feeling right now. It's jealousy. Jealousy. Oh how he loathes that particular feeling.

It's none of his business whom Shiraishi close to. She can befriend whoever she wants to, hell, she can marry to whoever she wants to as well! Like his opinion on that matters to her anyway.

Ok, he's sulking. He knows he's sulking. Aizawa's face turns sour considerably. Right at that time Shiraishi looked up from her laptop, and their eyes met. And dare he say, her eyes turns brighter when she sees him.

"Aa, Aizawa-sensei! Good morning! And welcome back to Shohoku!" she smiles at him. And oh how he missed that gentle smile of her projected at him.

"Aa, good morning. It's good to be back," Aizawa reached his desk and open his own laptop and started typing his passcode, deliberately ignoring the other doctor.

"So is this the infamous Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa looked up from his laptop to find a megawatt smile shoot right at him. He can only arched his eyebrows to respond to that blindingly smile of that man. And how Aizawa wished he has his sunglasses with him right now.

"Aa! My bad, I'm sorry! I haven't introduce you yet!" Shiraishi frantically stand up, "Iwata-sensei, this is Aizawa-sensei. He's our dear flight doctor here, well, originally he's from Neurosurgery Department and he's recently just got back from-"

"I know, from Toronto right? You talked about him to me a lot," Iwata cut Shiraishi's introduction and start to handshake Aizawa with so much force and joy. Aizawa swears that man deliberately wants to plucked his arm off of his body with the way he shakes his hand. "Hello Aizawa-sensei, I'm glad I finally meet you. I'm Iwata Kazuya, I've been here since last year. I'm looking forward to work with you!"

Aizawa can only reply with his signature 'aa' while he stares at Shiraishi, _she's been talking about me to him? Me? What was she talking about anyway?_ And the said woman only catches his stares dead on with her usual clueless air.

A sound of big clap brings him out of his reverie. It's Iwata's. With his 'brighter than the sun' smile he excitedly announced his departure with a single big clap. Aizawa has to force himself not to roll his eyes. This man is more annoying than Shinkai and Fujikawa combine. "So, unfortunately, I'm done with my shift today. But I'm so looking forward tomorrow when my shift schedule matched as Aizawa-sensei's one!" he grins ear to ear as he reached his car keys beside Shiraishi's desk, "you already finished your report right? I'll wait for you at the parking lot," Iwata gently pat Shiraishi's shoulder.

"Yes, I just need to change my scrub," Shiraishi nodded at him.

_Wait._

_Hold up._

_What?_

"Aizawa-sensei," Shiraishi turns off her laptop, "I'm really happy that you finally back here at Shohoku. And as always I'm looking forward to work with you again," she slightly nods her head to him and give him her usual soft smiles, "see you tomorrow."

_Wait._

_What?_

_What did just happened?_

_Did they just go home together?_

The thought of it is so unexpected and incredulous to Aizawa that he can only stay deep rooted there while choking his reply incoherently. Did he just lose the battle even before he started it?

**-tbc-**


End file.
